Master of Elements
by Neo-Magna
Summary: Magi, a mommodo new to friendship and battle forced to fight for survial with Kyle in the country of Japan, where they meet up with some unexpected allies...
1. My name is Magi, Part 1

Master of Elements

Chaper 1

"My name is Magi"

Lighting roars on the streets of New York City as the town is covered with raindrops and moving people and lights. On every street corner is someone who is begging for food and money, however, no one cares anymore for the amount of people on those street corners never decrease. Often, these beggers have a kid or two to make a person feel for them, however, at this particular street corner, there is a black haired kid with dead white skin and looks as if he hasn't eaten in days.

The kid recently lost his "friend" who watched over him and used this kid as a way to get money. However, it didn't work, so the friend left the kid by himself and promised to come back. It's been eight days since then... This kid happens to be no ordinary kid at three feet and nine inches. He is a mommodo, a powerful being that fights other beings like itself to become the King of them all. However, even mommodos are mortal, and this one is no different...

As the rain came down stronger, this mommodo, named Magi (mah-ji), grabbed a hold on his blanket tighter as it got colder. Then a crowd of people walk by him as if he was nothing, except for one teen named Kyle.

Kyle got a good look at Magi and took a step towards him, then looked back at the crowd of people he was just with. Kyle walked up to Magi and squatted down to become face-to-face with Magi.

"Hey, where's your parents?"

Magi looked up at Kyle with a blank look and replied, "I don't have any, but I do have a friend, he said he'll be back soon."

Kyle got relieved, then said, "how long has it been since your friend left?"

"About eight days..."

Kyle jumped back in shock, then took off his jacket and put it on Magi. "I don't think your 'friend' is coming back, I'll take you home, okay?" "But what if he comes back?"

Kyle sighs with anger to realize that someone could do this to a child, then replied, "I don't think he'll mind at all." Magi then picked up a white book with some unknown writing on the cover and hands it to Kyle. "Do you mind if you take this, it's very important..."

"Alright, now let's take you home, I'm Kyle, by the way."

"My name is Magi..."

Kyle walks the beaten-up Magi to his home and puts him in a chair in the kitchen and puts the White Book in front of Magi on a table.

Kyle opens his fridge and pulls out a container and sets it in front of Magi. Kyle pulls off the lid to reveal a steak that is the size of watermelon.

"Sorry that's so small, but it's the biggest one I got," In a sarcastic way, but didn't bother Magi for his frown quickly transformed into a smile that was too big for his face, and gulps the steak in one bite. Kyle's eyes widen in disbelief that a mere child did this.

Kyle finally begins to laugh out loud, then Magi asks a question to him.

"Kyle, where are your parents, you're only fourteen, I think."

"That was a good guess, but I'm actually fifteen. But as for my parents, I don't have any either. They were murdered when I was about three."

Magi looks down, but then Kyle pats Magi on the head.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we'll be great friends, won't we!"

Magi looks up again and smiles on the fact that he has a friend.

Six months later, Kyle and a much more cleaned Magi (wearing black dress pants, a blue dress shirt, combed hair, and wearing a blue back-pack holding the White Book) at an airport boarding a plane to Japan.

"See, I told you that we were going to Japan this summer!"

"Guess you were right Magi, but I really don't like flying..." Replies Kyle in a freaked out voice.

Kyle sits down in his chair and quickly buckles himself in and grabs the arms of his chair. Magi sits next to him, and unfortunately, Kyle is sitting next to the window.

"Don't worry Kyle, it's just a plane."

" But the ground! (Kyle said it so fast that it sounded like he said "Maground")

Then Magi's eyes turn blank and the ground began to shake violently. Then the soil on the ground was shot from the ground into the sky with no aim. Eventually, peace returned to the plane, but not in Kyle's mind...

"Oh my God... Oh my God... Oh my God..."

"Kyle, are you okay?"

"Oh my God... Oh my God... Oh my God..."

As for the rest of the trip went, Magi slept, and Kyle looked out the window to make sure the plane didn't crash. Inside the backpack that Magi has, the White book glowed in great intensity, but couldn't be seen because the backpack's material it is made up of.

The following words showed up and began to glow inside the book: Maground, Suigien, Magma, Aero, Corrosion, and Macare.


	2. My name is Magi, Part 2

Back by popular demand, I guess, "Master of Elements!"

Chapter 2

As Kyle cliched his chair to prevent himself from moving from the actual chair, Magi slept peacefully as the plane landed. "FINALLY, WE'VE LANDED MAGI!" Kyle turned his head to face the sleeping Magi, then poked Magi to wake him up.

"Magi... Why did you sleep, the plane could've been blown up into a ball of fire and you wouldn't notice..."

"Well, it didn't happen, did it?"

"...No..."

"Then what are you worried about?"

As Kyle and Magi left the plane, they saw a blond girl with a purple dress on and a pale white kid with black hair next to her. When Kyle and Magi left the airport, a black limo started to follow them for three blocks.

"Hey, Magi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice that limo?"

"Yeah."

"Figured, you know the drill..."

"Right."

When Magi and Kyle reached the end of the block, Magi and Kyle ran in different directions to avoid the limo. The limo then screeched around the corner to follow Kyle's route.

Kyle then reached a dead end, the limo cornered him. Then the blond girl and the black haired kid both exit the limo. However, this time the blond girl has a violet colored book in her hands.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The blond girl sighs and said, "I want your spell book."

Kyle raised an eyebrow and replied, "What in God's name is a spell book?"

Then the pale kid spoke up, "just give us your book and you'll be spared."

Kyle pulls out a small book and pointed at it and said, "what do you have against the Holy Bible?"

"You idiot, your Momodo book!" The pale child yelled, but then the blond girl out her arm out to block the kid.

"You don't know what is going on here, do you?"

"What, that Japanese people randomly corner tourists to take their bibles?"

" No, I believe the child that was with you earlier is Magi, am I right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That child is actually a momodo, a being who has amazing powers enough to destroy humanity itself."

Kyle chuckles, then laughs uncontrollably, then finally calms down, "Not Magi, he's just a homeless kid that I've taken up like a little brother, he can't be like what you say anyway."

"He is, so just give us your spell book, you just might live through this momodo battle."

"Wait, you haven't explained everything!"

The blond girl holding the book glows and she said something that Kyle couldn't hear, but then the pale kid holds his hand out and fires a black ball at Kyle. Kyle barely dodges the blast, which hits the brick wall and cremates it.

"Holy shit!"

The girl's book glows again and the blast heads for Kyle. Then Magi appears out of nowhere and is hit by the blast. Magi hits the ground, and his white book pops out of his backpack.

"Magi!" Kyle runs towards Magi when the smoke of the hit cleared.

"It's the spell book! But why is it white?" said the girl to the pale child.

Kyle picks up the white book and was ready to help Magi up, but Magi already got himself up. Magi turns to Kyle and says, "We have to stop them, they will hurt someone here!" Kyle nods and opens his book with anger and watches his own book glow.

Kyle yells with all of his might to say this one word, "Macare!"

Magi then automatically raised his arm, like the pale kid did, and released a ball of many elements, it was a fusion attack of Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Lightning, that hit the pale kid and sent him flying backwards for three hundred feet. The pale kid on the ground could hardly move and could only harshly breathe. The blond girl drops her book and runs to the pale kid.

Kyle drops his book and his eyes widen in amazement. Magi then tugs on Kyle's shirt to get his attention.

"Kyle, I didn't know that would hurt him! Come on, let's get him to a hospital!"

Kyle agrees and heads for the pale kid and the blond girl who is trying to help him.

"Hey, we ought to get him to a hospital before he get's worse."

The girl turns to Kyle in a confused way, then sees Magi hand her book to her. "Why are you trying to help me, we're the enemy."

"Eh, don't worry about me, I'm not evil as you think I am!" replies Kyle.

"Yeah, we're just your neighborhood everyday tourists of Japan!" also replies Magi.

"Well, don't worry, he'll be okay."

"Good! Because I'm starving!" says Magi and a relieved voice.

Kyle and Magi both walk down the block, again, and begin to talk about which sushi they should try. Back in the limo, the girl sits across the pale kid, now in so many bandages.

"I can't believe... those sons of... how did...?"

"What's wrong?"

"I hate being in bandages..."

"Well, the doctors did say..."

"Those doctors don't know the first thing of first aid..."

At a sushi bar, Magi with two lethal chop sticks put the "All You Can Eat" sushi bar out of business because he ate everything for only $5. Kyle, trying to read the white spell book.

"(Thinking) why would they want this book, and what does it have to do with Magi?"

As Kyle continued to sit in his seat, still thinking, another kid, looking similar in age as Magi, and a teen a bit younger than Kyle, walked inside the sushi bar to find the place cleaned out.

"Hey! What happened to the food Kyo!" said the short kid.

"I don't know, I'm going to have a little talk with the manager, okay Zatch?" said the young teen.

Kyo walked towards the back of the shop to find the manager baffled of how a mere child could eat so much.

The short kid walked up to Magi and asked, "Hey, do you know what happened to all of the food?"

Magi put down the plate he was going medieval on and replied, "They did say 'All You Can Eat,' so I helped myself!" Zatch smiled and finally asked, "Can I have some sushi, too?" Magi, still munching, replied, "Go right ahead!"

Then Zatch picked up one of Magi's many plates of sushi and started to munching as well.

"Hey, Zatch! What are you doing!" yelled Kyo.

"What? He said that I could have some!" replied Zatch.

Kyle waves at Kyo to signal him to sit next to him, Kyo does so in frustration. "Don't worry about it, just relax, you don't have to pay for what ever is eaten by 'Zatch,' I believe that's his name, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks though."

Kyo then sees Kyle trying to read the white spell book, then jumps backwards. Kyle stares at Kyo in a confused way to understand what just happened.

"Zatch... get away from that momodo!"

Zatch looks at Magi, then looks at Kyo and replies, "I already figured him to be a momodo, but he seems nice!" Then Zatch goes back on his eating fest.

"Great, two people I meet today have a problem with Magi, what is with Japan nowadays?" silently says Kyle to himself.


	3. Momodo Battle Begins

Back, in popular demand! Please,Readand Review, there is more to come!

Chapter 3

"Momodo Battle Begins"

"So that's why that woman attacked us... But why the hell do those two care?" asked Kyle talking to Kyo at the sushi bar still.

"Yes, however, not all momodos are evil as that woman said before. Zatch is one of the kindest, and annoying, of all!"

After an hour of watching Zatch and Magi put the sushi bar out of business, the two momodos and teens decide to leave the empty and sad manager who now has nothing else to do but put up an "Out of Business Forever" sign on the door.

As the four reach the end of the block, the four stop because at that point is when they are to part.

"Hey Kyo, Can I see them again?" Asked Zatch to Kyo.

"Well, it helps me a lot for leaving you with them, is it okay you guys?"

Kyle sighs, then replies, "Alright, but you pay me back for what ever he eats..."

Magi and Zatch then jumps up and does a merry go round in victory. Kyo and Kyle stare at the two partying children, then Kyle plainly replies, "What he hell was in that sushi, drugs?"

Later that night at Magi and Kyle's hotel, Magi readies for bed while Kyle continues to try to read the white book.

"(Thinking) Let's see, we've used 'Macare' and that does a powerful attack, I think I said Maground by accident while on the plane, like Magi said, and then I have four other spells. 'Suigien' sounds like a water attack, 'Magma' is obviously a fire-type, 'Aero' is air, so it must be an aerial attack, and finally, 'Corrosion'... Okay, I'm lost on that one. So I better go with the basics."

Magi enters the room with pajamas on and brushing his teeth.

"Hey Magi, finish brushing your teeth, then I want to check something."

Magi then quickly finishes brushing, then runs towards Kyle.

"Okay, Magi, look out the window and focus on the farthest mountain that you can see."

Magi does so and asks the most simple question could ask, "why?"

"I want to see if these spells work or if I'm going crazy, 'Aero'!"

Magi's eyes go blank and the mountain Magi was focusing on was engulfed by a gigantic tornado, then the entire mountain is leveled. Kyle sees the mountain get obliterated and is speechless. Magi returns to normal and sees Kyle on the ground saying to himself, "There must be logic, there must be logic, there must be logic..."

"Ah no, not again Kyle!" replies Magi while shaking his head in disgust.

The next morning, Kyle on the ground, clutches onto his holy bible, and the white spell book in a locked cage with the sign that says, "Don't Open Till Christmas, This is an Evil Book!" In the kitchen, Magi is cooking several dozen eggs for himself, and two scrambled eggs for Kyle.

Eventually, Kyle wakes up to see a plate of eggs next to his head, and sees magi gobble up every last egg on his plate.

Two hours later, a knock on their door was heard, then Kyle opened the door to see a bright light slap right into his face, where Kyle lands into the wall. Kyle then regains his sight to see a grey haired kid standing next to a quite muscular man in a black suit.

"We are here to take your book!" said the muscular man.

"Why the hell does everyone want to take holy bibles in Japan! Look, you can buy your own at your neighborhood church or bookstore!" screams Kyle.

"Kyle, I think he means the White spell book..." replies Magi.

"Shut up Magi, I had him on a roll to leave us alone!" whispers Kyle to Magi.

"Okay, that's it, no more waiting, 'Seruck'!" Yelled the muscular man, then the grey haired kid's eyes turn blank and metal parts of the hotel is thrown at Kyle and Magi.

Kyle and Magi both dodge the pieces of metal and Kyle grabs a hold of his white book and yells out, "'Magma'!"

Magi's eyes turn blank and fire is thrown out of Magi's mouth and hits the grey haired kid, knocking him out. Parts of the flame hits the muscular man's book, and starts to burn.

"No! Not after what I've done to train him!" the muscular man yells out as the book burns to nothingness and the grey haired child disappears. The muscular man stands up and runs away from Kyle's destroyed room and the blue flames that the book once was. Magi turns to Kyle and says, "maybe we should tell Kyo and Zatch of what has happened so far..."

Kyle replies finally after two minutes of staring at his destroyed room and imagining of how much the damages are going to cost him, "Um, sure Magi, but if the manager asks about what happened to the room, you say nothing, okay?"

Magi raises and eyebrow in confusion, but responds with, "okay..."


	4. Terror from the Devil, Part 1

Chapter 4

"Terror from the Devil"

Part 1

Kyo and Kyle sit on a bench while Magi and Zatch play at the park. Kyo sighs and sees a familiar person he has seen before, Suzie.

"Hi Kyo! What are you doing here today?" said Suzie to Kyo.

"Hey Suzie... just sitting here." replied Kyo in a sleepy voice.

"Who are you? A friend of Kyo?" asked Suzie to a sleeping Kyle.

"Zzz" replied Kyle, still sleeping. Suzie stares at Kyle blankly because she has no idea that he is alseep.

"Hello? Is anyone there? HE'S ASLEEP!" yells Kyo to Suzie in disbelief that Suzie could be so empty minded.

Kyle, as he sleeps, dreams of a past that has haunted him from back when...

12 years ago, Kyle once lived in a village with his parents in Japan... until it was burned to the ground about a year ago...

A young Kyle walks with his father down a street to a grocery store to meet up with his mother, who was meeting them there.

As Kyle and his father turned a corner to see a man in black holding a pistol to his mother's head, who is quivering and asking for mercy, then the man pulled the trigger to splatter blood onto the sidewalk pavement. Kyle's mother falls to the ground and remains motionless. Kyle's father let goes of Kyle's hand and runs after the man with the pistol. The man with the pistol smiles and points his gun at Kyle's father. The man pulls the trigger again and Kyle's father falls to the ground as blood splatters onto the pavement again. The man points his gun at Kyle and smiles again in victory. Right before the man pulled the trigger, a police officer dives for the man and tackles him. The police officer pulls out his own gun and fires his gun at the killer's hand which held the pistol. The man screams out in pain and begs for mercy. The police officer whips out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs the killer and puts him in the back of his cop car.

Kyle, still standing motionless in fear of what events had just occurred. Kyle's world turns to complete darkness as Kyle continued to stare from the place where his parents were just killed to a complete darkness. Kyle continues to stare until a bright light appears ahead of him. Kyle becomes fascinated at the light and starts to run towards it. Soon, the entire area was filed with the light, and soon Kyle returned to reality.

Kyle looks around to see a sword in front of him, a Kanta blade. Kyle picks up the sword and gold letters seem to appear and glow on the blade itself.

The words read, "Power and Revenge are not the most important things in life, however, Faith and Wisdom are what leads us to victory."

Kyle finally wakes up to see Zatch and Kyo arguing about something, and Magi talking to Suzie. Kyle looks around for a minute to get a hold of himself when suddenly, Kyle gets a glimpse of a skateboarder eating a fish burger pass by the park, and a kid walking side him. Quickly, the skateboarder sees Suzie arguing with Kyo, for some reason...

The guy walks inside the park, gets off his skateboard, and finishes off his burger. The S-boarder walks up to Kyle and asks, "What's their problem?" Kyle shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "I don't know, I just woke up."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, but what's with the jacket?"

Kyle points at the jacket that the S-boarder is wearing says, "I (heart shape) (and a name that Kyle couldn't pronounce)"

"So, you got a problem with it?" the S-Boarder yells at the top of his lungs in embarrassment.

Kyo quickly turns towards the skateboarder and yells to Kyle to get away from him. Kyle turns to Kyo and asks why.

"Geecare!" the skateboarder yells and a large gust of wind knocks Kyle into a wall, head first.

The S-boarder laughs and says, "You should've listened to your friends there, my name is Eiodo and I won't allow anyone to trash talk to me!"

Kyle stands up, rubbing his very sore head, and replies, "But all I said was a question to why to are wearing a very yellow shirt, geez..."

Eido raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, "Forget about it, you mad me mad and that's all you need to know!"

Eido yells out again, "Geecare!" and a large gust of wind heads for Kyle, when Kyo yells, "Zacare!" A bolt of lightning from Zatch's mouth hits the gust of wind and an explosion from the two attacks hit Kyle and sends him back into the wall, again head first.

Kyle stand up all wobbly and disoriented and yells out in a slurred voice, "You know, if you keep that up, you're going to hurt somebody!" Then Kyle falls backwards and passes out from all of the bruises on his head.

Magi runs towards the fallen Kyle and slaps him at the side of Kyle's head. "Kyle! We can't give up now, Kyle!" Kyle opens his blurry eyes and sings, "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what the hell you are..." Magi does a final slap to Kyle's face and Kyle returns to normal; if you can say being extremely bruised is normal anyway.

"What is it Magi! I dreamed that the whole world went crazy and there were all of these freaky kids with magical powers, and that I was beaten by one!"

Magi sighs and replies, "Kyle... do you need to see a psychiatrist, or are we going to win the momodo battle here?"

"I was hoping for the psychiatrist though..."

Magi and Kyle both stand up again and Kyle whips out his book and yells out, "Macare!" Magi's eyes turn gold and he raises his right arm and releases the ball of lightning, fire, wind, water, and earth and the attack hits Eido's momodo (Hyde) and is sent flying into the air and lands at the other side of the block.

Eido's mouth opens in disbelief and runs for his life towards the fallen Hyde. Kyle smiles, then says, "Back to dream land..." Then passes out once again.


	5. Terror from the Devil, Part 2

Chapter 5

"Terror from the Devil"

Part 2

Author Note: This chapter is involved with deep stuff and much more gore than the last chapter, for those who have read it, and this chapter shows Kyle's instability.

Story:

At the prison gates near the outskirts of a city, a man walks away with a black book under his right arm and a young child with a orange jumpsuit, black eyes, and has red hair walking by the man with the book. The two turn towards the prison and the man yells out, "Macare!" The child's eyes turn red and raises his left hand and fires a blast of wind, water, fire, lightning, and earth that hits the prison, and completely destroys the prison.

The man chuckles and yells out, "Hello world! I'm back and you all are my subjects to my journey into Hell!"

In the city, Kyle and Magi walk down a street while eating fish sandwiches. Kyle bites right into his sandwich for the first time, and spits it right out.

"Raw fish! That's what you eat all day, Magi!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Kyle sighs and throws away his sandwich. As they continue to walk, they reach a video arcade and Magi stops.

"Magi, what are you doing?"

"Kyle, it's so COOL!" Magi replies with his eyes wide open.

"Oy Vey..." Kyle finally says, shaking his head.

Magi begins to walk inside the arcade when suddenly the blond girl and the pale skinned child meet up with them.

"You again! I told you, I am not going to give up my bible to you for Pete's sake!"

"Relax, we're not for you," replies the blond girl waving her hand, "we're here for another momodo."

Kyle sighs with relief, then replies with, "that's good, I think, but I don't think that we were properly introduced... I'm Kyle, and you already know Magi..."

The momodo gets a sour look on his face and the girl replies with, "I'm Sherrie, and this is Brago, but there is no need for introductions, but move to the side."

Kyle shrugs his shoulders and moves to the side and allows those two to enter the arcade. However, just as the two entered the arcade, the two are thrown out of the place by a blast spell from the unknown momodo. Brago hits the ground, head first, and Sherrie hits a wall on her backside.

Kyle heads for the fallen two and Magi tries to see inside the arcade to find out what hit them.

"Are you guys alright?"

Sherrie struggles, but doesn't reply, and Brago stands up in anger. "So I assume that you are alright." "Kyle, look!" Magi yells, pointing at two figures with eyes that just seem to glow in the light.

The two figures reveal to be a man with a black hat and a child with an orange jumpsuit with black eyes and red hair.

Kyle is stunned to see the true identity of the man, the murderer of his parents. The murderer chuckles and says, "So, it's you after all these years, the first person who didn't die at my hands, and the person who got me arrested when I had my eyes on you..."

The killer pulls out his black book and says, "By the way, I'm Shawn and this is Miguel, we'll be the last people that you will ever meet..."

Kyle pulls out his book and yells out, "Macare!" Shawn also yells and says, "Macare!" Magi's eyes turn gold and fires the attack with his right hand, while Miguel's eyes turn black and fires the attack with his left hand. The two attacks collide and the explosion pushes back Magi and Miguel backward a few feet.

"How can another momodo do an attack of another!" says Kyle.

Shawn chuckles and replies, "Did you actually believe that there is only one Elemental Master? You make my laugh, in total, there are three, including little Magi and Miguel here..."

"How do you know this?" "Because, my little friend knows the other Elemental Master."

Magi's eyes widen in shock to discover this fact, but becomes more confused as to the reason why there are more than one Elemental Master.

Kyle shakes his head and yells out, "Suigien!" Magi's eyes turn gold and a tornado of water heads for Miguel as Shawn yells out, "Magma!"

Miguel's eyes turn black and a tornado of fire counters the tornado of tower and the two attack evaporate. Kyle yells out Aero and a wind tornado appears and heads for Miguel. Shawn yells out, " Maground!" A wall of earth appears and blocks the tornado of wind.

"Magi, do you know exactly what 'Corrosion' does?" Magi turns and replies, "Only that something bad happens..." "Good..."

Kyle takes a deep breath and yells out, "CORROSION!" Magi's eyes turn gold and puts his hands together and a black hole appears out of nowhere. The Black hole unleashes long arms that grab onto Miguel and begins to pull Miguel into the hole.

"Shawn, help me!" Shawn stares in horror as his momodo is sucked into the hole and sees his little partner get devolved. When Miguel's body disappears, blodd squirts out of the black hole onto the pavement, then a skeleton from the hole that Miguel disappeared from is shot out of the hole onto the pavement. Shawn cowers and starts to run away.

Sherrie, who just got the strength to get back up, sees the skeleton and asks Brago, "What happened?" Brago turns to Sherrie with a confused look on his face and replies, "Something that was not meant to be..."

Kyle drops his book and runs after the coward and tackles him, making Shawn drop his book. Shawn pulls out a pistol and aims it at Kyle's head. Kyle quickly grabs the pistol away from Shawn and fires at Shawn's right leg. Blood splatters onto the pavement as Shawn screams in agony. Kyle's eyes shrink and begins to chuckle and fires another bullet at Shawn's left leg, rendering Shawn runless. As the blood finally hits the pavement from the shot, Shawn falls to the ground. Kyle chuckles even louder.

"Please... give me mercy, just let the police arrest me... please!" Shawn begs in sincerity. "Like you gave mercy to my parents... I think not, you must not be allowed to kill, anymore..." Kyle replies as he points the gun at Shawns forehead.

Magi finally notices what Kyle was doing and yells out, "Kyle, don't do it, it's not the answer! Revenge will get you nowhere, don't do it!" Kyle shakes his head and replies, "I have already made my choice..."

As Shawn quivers in fear as to his fate to this maniac who wishes revenge and true justice. Kyle fires the last bullet into Shawn's forehead and blood splatters onto the pavement and onto Kyle's red shirt. Kyle drops the gun and falls to his knees and begins to sob as he starts at the motionless body that was once his parent's killer, and now his victim for his justice. Kyle turns his head towards Magi, who is now emotionless, and holding his white spell book, which is now glowing.

Kyle wipes away his tears and takes his book from Magi and opens the book up. Kyle discovers that a new set of words are now glowing, saying a new spell. Kyle turns to Magi and says, "Magi, turn to Miguel's skeleton, now." Magi does so, still emotionless, and Kyle says, "Cura!"

Magi's eyes turn gold and a beam of light hits the dead body. The body turns from skeleton to Miguel, fully healed.

Kyle silently says, "Figured," Kyle yells out, "Magma!"

Magi's eyes turn gold and a tornado of fire hits Miguel's spell book. The book is completely burned and turns to ashes. Miguel disappears in a quick speed and is never seen again. Magi returns to his emotionless state and Kyle looks at the dead body of Shawn. Sherrie, with a shocked look on her face, and Brago, with a confused look on his face, walk away from the area, with defeated feeling in their minds.

Magi and Kyle walk home with different things on their minds. However, Kyle becomes disoriented and confused on how he should and shouldn't feel in this transgression of events. Even though Magi had gotten a new spell, but at what price did they gain it?


	6. Questionable Motives, Part 1 of 3

Chapter 6

"Questionable Motives"

Part 1 of 3

In the Momodo World, there are three Masters of Elements that have different ways of thinking and each one of them have their own strengths and weaknesses.

Miguel, the weakest of all Masters of Elements, was the momodo that was considered to be the most greedy of them. Miguel never tried to become more powerful when he had gained Aero, Magma, Suigien, Maground, and the infamous Macare attacks. However, this was his downfall, he was way too confident in his default attacks and never tried to evolve past his own potential.

Magi, the second most powerful Master of Elements, is the momodo that was considered to be the most least mentioned of them because in the Momodo World, he lived in the mountains to increase his power because he was always eager to learn. However, Magi was way too kind and trusting for his own good, this is his own weakness. When Magi had first used the spell "Corrsion," a elemental spell of Darkness, he used it against a group of attacking wolves and completely eliminated them. This attack was used in the Momodo World, and he had vowed to never use it again for it was way too powerful to use. However, in desperate need, Magi used it to kill Miguel. But in a faithful event, Magi gained the elemental spell of Light called "Cura," Magi gained the ability to save lives to counteract the spell of Darkness "Corrsion."

The final, and most powerful, Master of Elements is the momodo Oma, a very mysterious momodo that is a confusing individual. Oma is considered to be a protector of lives, has knowledge of all elements and uses all of the powers that Elemental Masters can gain. However, Oma is part of the bloodline of very powerful Masters of Elements. In other words, Oma is of a pure bloodline of warriors, until the family was wiped out. The family was eliminated by humans from the last battle of Momodos. The family were labeled as witches and were slaughtered. Since then, Oma lived on to train those who were willing to learn. However, up till 8 years ago, Oma found Miguel and Magi and was determined to train them to save the elemental arts. Oma was already over 3000 years old, so it was essential to teach them before he could pass onto the next life, as he called it. However, with the battle of the momodos coming soon, Oma told Magi and Miguel to continue their training on their own until the battle of the momodos was over. However, Miguel didn't train and was eliminated from the battle early on in the battle. Magi followed Oma's orders and gained the Corrsion spell because of the said training. Oma continued to train until the battle begun. Oma is currently on Earth and is said to have found a worthy partner to fight and his side with...

At a new hotel, Magi sits in a chair and watches the television while Kyle stares at a sword, unsheathed, staring at the blade that gold letters glow reading the words,"Power and Revenge are not the most important things in life, however, Faith and Wisdom are what leads us to victory."

In Kyle's mind, he knows that he has used power to take revenge, and knows it to be wrong. But he knows if he ever took back his actions, many people would die at the hands of Shawn. However, would Kyle become the evil that he had hated all of his life since he's already taken such a life?

Kyle shook his head to get the idea out of his head and then faced Magi, still holding the sword in his hand. Kyle then sheathes the sword and walks up to Magi. Magi then looked up at Kyle and said, "What is it Kyle?"

"Magi, I want you to have this sword of mine," hands it to Magi, "I do not deserve it."

As Kyle begins to walk away, Magi takes a look at the sword, then back at Kyle. Magi then jumps off his chair and walks towards Kyle. "Hey Kyle!"

Kyle turns around to face Magi. "What is it?"

"Take it back, take it as a reminder that it is not a good idea to kill. I realize that you are having a tough time coping with that event, and I wish to help you. However, you and I both know that sometimes things are going to have with or without our favor and pretty deep stuff are going to happen," Magi holds out the sword to Kyle, "So take it."

Kyle sighs, then takes the sword and replies with, "you're right, but the only way we are going to stop death is if we stop it ourselves by protecting those who need to be protected." Magi smiles then finally responds, "Yep, that's the best idea I've heard from you in a long time!"

Kyle puts his sword on the side and walks with Magi out the door and says, " Hey, Magi, how about we go see a concert, my treat!" "Sure, which one?" "Kyo said something about a singer named Megumi in town that sings well I guess." "So we're meeting Kyo and Zatch?" "I don't know about Zatch, but Kyo and Suzie are going to be there." "Cool!"

As the door behind them closes, the sword left behind in the hotel room glows brightly and shines the completely dark room that now is filled with the light from the sword.

At the gates of the stadium, Magi, Kyo, Suzie, Kyle, and a crying Zatch hand in their tickets.

"But Kyo, why can't I go!" said a crying Zatch grabbing Kyo by the leg.

One of the security guards grabbed Zatch and put him outside. Kyo laughs and walks into the stadium with Suzie. Kyle looks at Zatch and sighs. Kyle hands Zatch his ticket and pats his little head. "Zatch, take my ticket and have fun, 'kay?"

Zatch smiles and yells out, "Thank you, thank you!" Zathc hands his ticket to the security guard and enters the stadium. Magi heads inside the stadium as well, leaving Kyle outside.

Kyle goes around the corner of the building and walks around.

"(Thinking) I wonder if I did the right thing..."

As Kyle walks, he sees a door, unlocked, and opens the door to see a short girl with red hair and a red dress on. One of Kyle's eyebrows raises and sees this little girl get angry and filled with fury.

"So, you're the one here to sabotage Megumi's concert, eh!" Said the little girl, getting even more mad than before.

"No... I just saw the door unlocked and I just came through, that's all."

Just as Kyle finished his sentence, Kyle is hit by a long piece of rock to the back of his head and falls to the ground. Kyle says, "son of a–!" under his breath.

Kyle gets to his feet to see the little girl staring in fear at a person behind him as she said the word, "Monruse" under her own breath.

Kyle turns around to see a large, and well dressed, man with a book in one hand, and a well dressed kid next to that man. The kid smirks an evil smile and says, "Hello Tia, we meet again... for the last time."

"No... No, I won't let you ruin Megumi's concert!" yelled out Tia, readying in a defensive position.

Kyle sucks his teeth and stands in between Tia and Monruse and says, "okay, that's it, you can hurt me, but no one else is going to get hurt, got that?"

"Who are you in the position to be barking out orders like that, you don't even have a momodo with you!" replies Monruse.

"I can take you on!" replies Kyle, going into attack position.

Monruse snares, then unleashes a long rock from his left hand towards Kyle. Kyle grabs the piece of rock, then coughs up blood.

"Damn, didn't think that it would hurt this much..." said Kyle, then starts walking forward, pushing the rock forward. "What the!" says Monruse, unable to understand the event that is occurring.

Kyle continues to walk forward, pushing back the rock into Monruse's hand and pushes Monruse a bit. "No, I won't be defeated by a weak human!" monruse yells out and unleashes a powerful blow of the rock attack, sending Kyle backwards into a wall, knocking Kyle out.

"Now he's out of the way, it's your turn Tia..." snickers Monruse, then into an evil laugh that echos through the halls.


	7. Questionable Motives, Part 2 of 3

Chapter 7

"Questionable Motives"

Part 2 of 3

"Now he's out of the way, it's your turn Tia..." snickers Monruse, then into an evil laugh that echos through the halls.

Monruse unleashes another rock attack aimed Tia. Tia closes her eyes and awaits her final destiny, until a momodo clothed in a black robe appears out of nowhere in front of Tia as the words "Aero Nexus" echoed through the halls. The new momodo's eyes turn white and a shield of wind blocks the rock attack.

Monruse takes back his rock attack as soon as his attack became unsuccessful. "Who's he Monruse?" asked Monruse's partner. Monruse stares and the black robed momodo, who still had his hood on, and the new momodo replied, "Get out of here, you presence is not necessary here, for those who attack defenseless beings are not needed here."

Monruse cries out, "Who the hell are you?" The momodo takes his hood off to reveal a very old momodo with white hair and green eyes. Then, out of the shadows comes a person with a gray spell book, who is revealed to be an old man, but very muscular with an equally white head of hair. The old man replies, "you will not be allowed to pass, unless you can defeat us."

The momodo says to Tia, "Get Zatch and Kyo, now, another momodo named Magi will be with them." Tia stares at the new momodo and replies, "But we can't trust anyone else besides our own partners!" The momodo replies with, "If you don't get them, Megumi's concert will end with a permanent intermission!"

Tia runs towards the doors that lead into the audience. The new momodo turns towards Kyle's unconscious body and the old man says, "Cura!" The momodo's eyes turn white and a bright light engulfs Kyle, then Kyle's wounds are healed, and Kyle stands up.

"Um, what's going on here?" says Kyle blankly.

The momodo looks back to Monruse and says, "Leave, or you'll be finished!" Monruse chuckles, then his partner yells out a spell. Monruse unleases a bunch of large rocks at the momodo, but then the old man yelled out, "Ultimate Macare!" The momodo's eyes turn white and puts both hands together, then a large orb of elements appear between both hands. The rocks from Monruse's attack is absorbed into the orb and the momodo goes into a stance that increases the size of the orb. Then the old man yelled out, "Release!" The momodo throws the attack at Monruse and as the orb traveled, all matter around the orb was destroyed in it's path. Monruse, in a rush of fear, runs outside of the hall to the outside world. The old man then yelled out, "Explosion!" The orb exploded, taking the hall with it.

Finally, Tia returns with Zatch, Kyo, and Magi. "Where's that Monruse guy!"

The new momodo turned towards Kyo and replied, "Outside, if you desire to burn his book, go right ahead." Zatch and Kyo run outside after Monruse and his partner.

"So, Magi, it's been a while..." Says the new momodo to Magi. "Do I know you?" asked Magi. The new momodo quints at Magi, then looks at him with a confused look. "Magi, don't you remember who I am?" Magi shakes his head. "So, while transporting to this world, you must have lost a bit of your memory... (sigh) well, they did say some would, oh well... My name is Oma, your old teacher from the momodo world." "And my name is George, a pleasure to meet someone who was trained under Oma, even though they might not remember," replied the old man.

Kyle whispers to Magi, "I think they're nuts..." Magi replied, "no, I do vaguely remember him from somewhere, and he's response is quite logical." Kyle huffs, then replies with, "Great, _me_ the liar!"

Then Oma spoke out saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but this is the best time that the two of us should begin our battle now... Ms. Tia, please leave..." Tia runs away from the hall, as Oma and Magi walk outside, while Kyo, Zatch, and Monruse are nowhere to be found.

"Why do you want to fight us?" asked Kyle. Oma sighed and replied, "Because, it's the only way we can gain a new momodo king." "Can't we be allies?" George replies with, "only one momodo can become the momodo king/queen, and Oma here wants to know if you two are ready for the real battle ahead..."

"You see, I want at least one of my old students can win the battle, for I had hoped that my teaching gave them good values, unfortunately, I failed with Miguel. So Magi's my only hope." said Oma finally.

"Why me, why not you?"asked Magi.

"I won't live on much longer, I am the longest living momodo in the Momodo World, and unfortunately, I am dying. The Momodo World needs a young and good leader, I hope it to be you, Magi."

"But why do we have to battle?" asked Kyle.

"So that we know that you are ready for the ultimate battle..." replied George.

Kyle sighs and pulls out his white spell book and goes into a battle stance and says, "Alright, if you wish to battle us, then prepare to defend yourselves!" Kyle's white spell book begins to glow at a great rate and glows brighter than anything before. Magi also goes into a battle stance and prepares for battle.

George's gray book glows with just as mush intensity as Kyle's book and stands ready. Oma stands in the same battle position as Magi.

"Are you sure that you wish to fight us, there could be another way!" yelled Kyle.

"There is no other way, this is what has to be done to allow the Momodo World live on..." replied Oma, ready to fight.

"Macare!" yells both Kyle and George. Both Magi and Oma raise their right hands and fire their own blasts of elements and are released to collide with each other and the effect creates an explosion that creates smoke that engulfs the two fighting Elemental Masters...


	8. Questionable Motives, Part 3 of 3

Chapter 8

"Questionable Motives"

Part 3 of 3

Kyle talks on the phone while shivering in his hotel room. Magi is sleeping in his room after the horrific battle between Miguel and himself. This is the late afternoon after the death of Shawn and Kyle's vengeance.

"Dr. Coven, I still don't understand why I feel this way. I should be happy, but I'm not."

"Kyle, I've known you since your parents' death, I remember when you entered my office and asked for help. I know that you would never get any pleasure in taking a life, you never will."

"But I got my revenge, shouldn't that make me happy?"

"No one, sane or not, has gotten true happiness in taking a person's life, even for revenge or not. I also happen to remember that you used to live in Japan as well, am I right?"

"Yes, but then I moved to America right after my parents' death. That's where I met you."

"I never did know how you got here without a guardian."

"Money goes a long way. It seemed that my parents left me everything, and in their will, everything was to be sold and the money to be inherited by me. I think that they assumed that they would die in my adult life because they gave me a house in the United States that was included in the will."

"I see, but let's get back to the subject, why did you return to Japan?"

"I wanted to show Magi Japan, he had asked about it one day, and I wanted to see it again after so many years anyways."

"Are you sure that was the reason?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm guessing that in your subconsciousness that you wanted revenge on your parents' killer and you knew that he was jailed there..."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"I said subconsciously, you made have thought of that without your knowledge."

"..."

"Well, just remain calm throughout your vacation, don't become too arrogant, for Magi anyway."

"Well, I got two tickets from a friend of mine, I'm thinking about taking Magi with me to it."

"Good, something to take your mind of that event should do the trick, so as your psychiatrist, I order to go to that show! (Laughs)"

"Thanks doc, talk to you later, bye."

Kyle hangs up his phone and picks up his sword and looks at it for an hour, then puts it back into the closet.

Back at the showdown between Magi and Oma, George yells out, "Zacare!" Oma's eyes turn white and unleashes several bolts of lightning from his mouth that heads towards Magi. Kyle yells out, "Maground!" A wall of earth appears and blocks the bolts of lightning, but becomes electrically charged. Magi jumps into the air and Kyle says, "Aero times two!"

Two tornados appear and head for Oma. George yells out, "Maground Nexus!" Oma's eyes turn white and a dome of earth shields Oma and George from the tornados. Soon the tornados disappeared and George yells out, "Ultimate Macare!"

A large orb of elements breaks through the dome of earth and heads for Magi. Kyle then notices that new letters appear in gold in his book, then yells out the new word, "Nexus!"

Magi's eyes turn gold, but nothing happens. The orb hits Magi, but no damage, but the orb just disappears, then the orb reappears out of nowhere and heads for Oma. Oma jumps out of the way of the orb, and the orb hits a building, leaving a hole that is has a 50 feet radius.

Oma's eyes stop glowing even as George yells out, "Magma Nexus!" Nothing happens and Oma stands there in shock. Kyle smirks and yells, "Macare!" Magi's eyes stop glowing, then nothing happens.

"Magi, both of us have run out of power, we cannot continue this battle, unless you know how to fight hand-to-hand."

Magi runs after Oma, and both Oma and Magi throw fists at each other's hand and a shockwave hits both Kyle and George that knocks them both over.

Magi throws a kick at Oma, and Oma block the kick by throwing his own kick. As the kicks collide, a shockwave appears again. Then the two unleash their own fists that collide with each other's fists. The collisions continue to happen for neither are blocking or stopping to conserve their strengths. As each fist collides, mini shockwaves hit the earth below.

After ten minutes of bashing of fists, the two finally hit each other's face at the same time, then both fall to the ground with bruises on their hands and a gigantic bruise on their forehead.

Kyle runs towards Magi's fallen body, and George to Oma's. George helps Oma up, but Magi couldn't get on his own power yet even with Kyle's help.

Oma barely spoke with, "Magi, I will see you again... and it will be in battle again." George and Oma walk away while Kyle tries to help Magi up.

Finally, as Magi got up, both Kyle and Magi try to find Kyo and Zatch to discover about Monruse and Tia.


	9. Training Day

Chapter 9

Training Day

Author's Note: I apologize for spelling one of the character's name wrong. Monruse is really Maruss (or something like that) I am sorry for the misspelling in his name. Please enjoy this next chapter of "Master of Elements."

Story:

Even though that there must be only one momodo king, Zatch and Maig don't really care about becoming the Momodo King, even though they must fight one day, eventually... After the defeat of Maruse by, the now known powerful momodo, Zatch Bell. However, with the appearance of Oma: The Ultimate Master of Elements, Zatch and Magi both decided that it would be best for the both of them to train, for neither of them would be able to take on all by themselves. This battle takes place in the wasteland area at the outskirts of the city, to prevent injury of other people.

Currently, both Magi and Zatch have a considerable amount of spells at their disposal.

Zatch Bell:

Zacare: Lighting attack that is shot from the mouth.

Rashield: Defensive attack that resembles a wall of lightning. When a physical attack hits this wall, the attack is sent back to the attacker, electrically charged.

Jikiudor: Spell that magnetizes a momodo and clings them to a metallic wall.

Magi, the Master of Elements:

Macare: an orb that is made up of lightning, fire, water, ground, and wind that is shot from the hand that produces explosive effects.

Magma: Originally flames that were shot from the mouth, but with Magi's new powers, it is now a tornado of fire.

Aero: A tornado of wind.

Maground: A defense or attack power that raises the ground from the surface.

Suigien: A tornado of water.

Corrosion: The most powerful attack Magi has; creates a hole to another dimension that sucks a momodo inside and completely kills the momodo; this is the Dark Elemental attack.

Cura: An attack that actually heals Magi or another being completely to it's original state; this is the Light Elemental Attack.

Nexus: The newest defensive spell Magi has; this can defend against almost any attack and sends it right back to the original attacker with doubled the power.

The reason why Magi has many more spells than Zatch is because Magi had worked for a much more longer time that Zatch to gain his abilities in the Momodo World.

Kyo and Zatch stand ready as Kyle and Magi go into their battle stance.

"Zacare!" Zatch's eyes go blank and fires several bolts of lightning at Magi from his mouth. "Nexus!" Magi's eyes turn gold and the lightning attack disappears when the attack was about to hit them. About two seconds later, the attack reappears, heading for Zatch. Zatch jumps out of the way, and the attack vaporizes the mountain behind Kyo and Zatch.

"Macare!" Magi's eyes turn gold again and unleashes the orb of many elements at Zatch. "Rashield!" A wall of electricity appears from the ground, but the wall was destroyed by the orb of many elements. Kyle quickly yells, "Magma!" A tornado of fire heads for Zatch, and he unfortunately takes the hit. Zatch falls to the ground, on fire...

"Ow, ow, ow! Put it out Kyo, PUT IT OUT!" Kyo stares with a pathetic look on his face and says, "Kyle, do you mind...(points to Zatch, who is still yelling for help)." Kyle sighs and says, "Suigien..." A tornado of water slams into the flaming Zatch, and sends Zatch into a wall, knocking him out...

"Um, I think that's enough for today, don't you think, Kyo?" asked Kyle, who is starting to chuckle, after the funny sight of the Zatch On Fire scene.

"Kyo picks up the barbequed Zatch and says, "I think that's a good idea..." As Kyle turns around, he quickly sees Megumi and Tia as he did an about face routine.

"I know you from somewhere... you're Casey, right?" asked Kyle with a dumbfound look on his face, pointing at Megumi. "No... I'm Megumi!" Kyle with a blank look on his face stops for a minute, then says, "You look more like a Casey to me... Anyway, what's with the book?"

Kyo and Zatch finally meet up with Kyle and Magi, who are talking to Megumi and Tia. Megumi replies, "Well, Tia heard about you guys were training here, and we'd like to take a shot at it!" Then Tia says, "yeah, I bet that I could beat you, even with my arms tied behind my back!" Kyle sighs, then says, "Fine, the rule is not to attack the books, and after the battle, you get a treatment of 'Cura' to heal any and all injuries, got it?"

"Hey, what about me!" Zatch yelling out. "Whoops..." replied Kyle, "oh well, lets start."

Megumi and Tia moved away from both Kyle and Magi and stood ready for any attack. "Don't go easy on us you guys!" yelled out Tia, then giving Megumi a sour look, "(thinking) oh boy, not again..."

Megumi yells out a spell and a ray of a red beam of light heads for Magi. Magi dodges the attack and Kyle yells out, "Aero and Magma!" A tornado of Fire and a tornado of wind collide with one another to create a very powerful tornado of fire and wind. The tornado was about to hit Tia when a barrier appeared and shield her from the attack. Kyle yells out, "Maground!" Beneath the barrier, a wall of earth collides with Tia and sends her flying into the air. "Macare times two!" Magi releases two orbs of many elements and sends them toward Tia. Tia is hit by the attacks and falls from one hundred feet from the air onto the hard rocky ground. Tia bounces off the ground and lands firmly onto the ground, face down.

"Oh no, Tia!" Megumi runs towards her fallen comrade and tries to help her up. Tia barely makes it up to her feet, and with a scarred face. Megumi yells out, "okay, we give up!" Magi runs towards Tia and Megumi to see if they were alright. Kyle then says, "Cura!" A bright light surrounds Tia, and she returns to her normal state and completely healed. Magi then heads back to Kyle.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm going to destroy your book or anything." says Kyle in a concerned tone. Tia and Megumi head over to Kyo, Zatch, Kyle and Magi. "Okay, now I'm hungry!" Zatch yelling out of nowhere. "You know, I do have a big appetite!" Also Tia exclaimed. "Well, that means to Bennigen's!" Kyle yells out. Kyo and Megumi look at Kyle as if he was some kind of idiot. "What's Bennigen's?" asked Kyo. "The best Irish restaurant in the known universe!" replied Kyle in and excited voice.

"Rashield!" A wall of electricity appears and blocks a rock attack at the other side of the city. Oma raises his hand as George yells out, "Ultimate Macare!" An orb of all elements is released from Oma's hand and destroys all matter in sight that is in the way of it to the unfortunate momodo that challenged him. The momodo is hit by the attack and is blown away into several buildings. "Explode!" Orb that hit the momodo explodes in the momodo's face, completely destroying the momodo and the orb itself.

The partner drops his book and runs away like the coward he is. "Magma!" George yells out and a tornado of fire hits the momodo spell book, completely destroying it and turning it into ashes.

George walks up to Oma and asks, "Why do you really want Magi to win this battle?" Oma lowers his head and replies, "It's an old man's wish to see his own student who is like a son to him to grow up and become greater than the old man will ever be." "I see, but what if we or somebody else defeats him in battle?" "No one will defeat him, he is way too powerful, however, if he is defeated, either we or someone worthy of truly helping the Momodo World into a world of the future will have to win. So there are a few momodos that we have to worry about."

Oma and George begin to leave the city when George asks, "What about that momodo Brago and that young girl Sherrie?" Oma replies with a serious look and says, "They must be eliminated, Brago cannot become Momodo King. But our toughest task will be the Koko kid and her momodo."


	10. Champions

Chapter 10

Champions

"In this corner is the reigning champ of boxing so far, weighing 80lbs of pure iron and muscle, Maxwell Shoen!" said an announcer in a black and white stripped shirt and black pants. The man then points to the other corner and says, "In this corner is the newcomer who also weighs 80lbs, but in only skin and bones, and I say that literally, Sheen Legar!"

The man walks off the ring and the two kids stand at one another and the Maxwell kid, wearing black and red shorts, a red bandana, green hair, and green shoes on, says to Sheen, who is wearing blue shorts, blue shoes, has brown hair and looks scrawny as if he were just skin and bones, "Even though I might not look it, I am indeed stronger than any momodo on this forsaken planet, and you will be my eighth victim..."

As the bell rings, someone in the stands yells out, "Shogun Punch!" Maxwell's eyes turn green, and begins to punch the daylights out of Sheen. After several hits to the head, Sheen stops moving, then falls straight to the ground. Then Sheen's partner drops his book and runs away. Maxwell picks up the book, throws it into the air, and let the ceiling fan destroy the book. As soon as the book was torn up to oblivion, Sheen disappeared without a trace.

The crown chanted his name and gave their hoorays to Maxwell in his victory. Maxwell silently says, "What a waste of a good momodo selection... Well, as long as I keep my subjects here, I can prove that I will become the most powerful of all the past Momodo Kings!"

At the hotel, Kyle picks up his sword again, and stares at the engravement on the blade again. Kyle then gets up from his chair and opens a window, he then sees Oma on his window opening. Kyle stares with a blank face at Oma and says, "Why are you here, don't you have other people to see?"

Oma shakes his head, then points at Kyle's sword and replies, "I see that you still have my old sword." Kyle's eyes widen, then responds with, "I found this sword at my parents' death, it's not yours!"

"It is mine, I gave it to you back then, so I would remember who Magi was to have as his partner."

"Wait, I found Magi all alone and was waiting for his 'friend'."

"Remember when I said that he forgot me during his transport here, hm?"

Kyle stares into nothingness for a few moments when he replied, "Oh yeah, now I remember..."

Oma jumps inside the hotel room and lands himself into a chair and says, "So, how's Magi, how many spells does he have?"

Kyle, still confused, replies with, "Um, about eight, I think..."

"Wow, I didn't expect him to get that many in such a short time."

"What do you mean?"

" You see, I taught Magi the Macare spell, based on that spell is what Magi had to gain the rest of his spells with, and it seems that he had gained all of the basic spells that an Elemental Master is to have, except that he still needs Zacare, of course..."

"Well, anyway, why are you here?" Kyle finally sits down, with his sword. Oma sighs and replies with, "There's a powerful momodo that I need you to take care of, he's Maxwell, a very famous boxer in Japan."

"Maxwell, I know him, he's also famous in America, are you sure that he's a momodo?" "Very sure."

Kyle leans back and says, "Alright, but I'm going to need help." Oma smirks, then finally says, at the same time standing up, "How about that Megumi girl and the momodo Tia, they seem willing to help their friends out." As that is said, Oma jumps out the window, and disappears.

Kyle, still sitting thinks to himself, "Kyo and Zatch _are _busy, but how do I contact a pop star?" Kyle picks up the newspaper ad discovers an article that the pop star Megumi is in a Star Hotel about ten blocks away. But Kyle just thought of something, "What if they don't want to help and what if the security guards find me?"

"Magi!" Kyle yelled out to get Magi's attention.

"What! I'm sleeping!" replied Magi in the other room.

"We're going on a field trip!"

Quickly, Magi appears out of nowhere in a camper's suit and gear. "I'm ready!"

"No you ain't!"

At the Star Hotel, Kyle and Magi stand at the lobby, awaiting the response of the "famous" Megumi... Magi, huffing and puffing because he found out that he was deceived by Kyle, leans on a wall. Kyle, who is now bored beyond belief and is ready to leave to find Maxwell, also leans on the wall, next to Magi.

Right before Kyle could say that they were going to leave, because they were standing for almost forty minutes, Megumi shows up, without Tia. "What is it guys, it sounded urgent!" Kyle sucks his teeth, truly annoyed, and said, "well, we were going to ask for help, but it included Tia... so, where is she?" "She is still sleeping, trust me, she needed it!" Kyle sighs, then stands up normally and replied, "Well, then, with your professional advice, we will go and leave you alone, come on Magi."

As Magi and Kyle were just to leave the hotel completely, Tia walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and said, "(yawn) what's going on?" Tia brought the spell book and walked up to Megumi. Kyle sighed again, then explained the situation.

Next thing they knew, Magi and Kyle were in the back seat of a limo to the Maxwell fight arena with Megumi and Tia. "How did you get a limo at this time and day?" Tia replied with a chuckle, "We have our ways!" "I'm sure you do..." said Kyle to himself.

As they pulled up to the arena, Megumi wore black glasses and a hat, so did Tia. Kyle raised an eyerow and said, "Why is God's name are you wearing those?" "So if any of our fans see us here, they won't recognize us!" Magi quickly puts on a shirt that says, "I'm with Megumi!"

Kyle shakes his head and pulls off the shirt Magi had on, showing Magi's gray shirt with blue dragons on it. "Magi, since when did you get that shirt?" "I got it at the clothing store that we passed on the way here!" "Magi, we didn't stop the limo..." "I know, I jumped out of the car when I saw the shirt, then I bought it and landed back inside, you were looking out the window that time." Both Megumi and Tia nods their heads and said in unison, "Yep, saw him do it, too!" "You know, I'm beginning to hate you guys!"

As both groups head into the audience, Maxwell was in the ring, with his manager, assumed to be his partner. "Who dares to fight he from the audience?" Tia quickly stands up and yells, "I am!" The crowd gasps in the little girl who is both brave and stupid at the same time. "Tia, are you trying to get killed!" asked Kyle.

Tia jumps into the ring, and Megumi holding her spell book, outside of the ring. The bell rings as the announcer man his introduction for the two momodo fighters.

Tia runs up to Maxwell and begins to throw a punch when Maxwell's manager yelled out, "Shogun Punch!" Maxwell unleashes a barrage of punches into Tia's face, then she falls to the ground. "1...2...3...4...5..." Tia stands, battle damaged, when Megumi yelled out a spell and Tia unleashed a beam red light and heads for Maxwell. Maxwell's manager yells out, "Carrier Block!" Maxwell puts both of his arms together, and the red beam of light from Tia disappeared before the attack could hit Maxwell's manager yells out, "Lightning Fury!" Maxwell's hands become electrically charged, then Megumi yells out a spell, then a pink light barrier shields Tia from the many electrical punches that Maxwell unleashed onto Tia's barrier. Maxwell stops his attack when Maxwell's manager yelled out, "Shogun Fist of Fury!" Maxwell firmly punches the barrier, and completely shatters it, and Maxwell unleashes multiple punches to Tia's face, completely knocking her out.

"Now, miss, give me your book and this event will all be just a dream..." Megumi clings to her book as Tia is still down for the count. "Macare!" A large orb of elements hit Maxwell in the back of his head and is sent flying into the air and falls onto his face. Maxwell stands up. "Damn you... who the hell are you!" Kyle and Magi jump out of the audience and land inside the ring. "We're your worst nightmare!"

Magi's eyes glowed with much more power than ever before. An aura seemed to engulf Magi as he readied for battle. "Shogun Punch!" Maxwell throws a powerful punch at Magi, until Magi grabbed Maxwell's hand during the attack. "What the hell!" Magi began to crush Maxwell's hand, then Maxwell fell to his knees. "Who, what are you!" Magi let's go of Maxwell's hand and a sigh of relief came upon him. Magi simply stated, with his eyes still glowing quite brightly, "I told, I'm your worst nightmare, your inner demon!" Maxwell throws another punch, but Magi dodges it. "Lightning Fury!" Maxwell continues to unleash electrical power punches, but Magi keeps on dodging each throw of the punches. Finally Kyle opens his spell book and yells out, "Aero!" Maxwell is carried into a tornado and is thrown into the air, and hits the ceiling, then falls onto the fall, completely knocking him out.

Magi turns towards Maxwell's _former_ manager. His manager grew fear into his face, and dropped his book, and ran away. Magi picks up the spell book, throws it into the air, and Kyle yelled out, "Macare!" The orb from Magi was thrown again and completely destroys the book. Finally, Maxwell disappears and Tia wakes up. "I never want to go on that roller coasterride ever again..." Then Tia passes out in Megumi's arms.

Kyle, Magi, Tia, and Megumi head to their own hotels as the sun jsut began to set. As Kyle was about to enter his hotel room, his book glowed, and Kyle opened his book to find the newest spell to his collection, Zacare...


	11. Year of Hell, Part 1

Chapter 11

Year of Hell Saga: Part 1

"The Master of All Elements"

"I'll never die or bow down to you!" Oma exclaimed, barely standing. "Really, do you think that the killer of Elemental Masters will be defeated by an Elemental Master?" said a Momodo, with jet black hair,wearing a samurai armor gear, and a black sword at his side. George barely yelled out the word, "Corrosion," before falling down to his face, motionless. Oma unleashes the dark hole that Magi once used and a bunch of arms reach out to this new momodo by the arms and begin to pull him in. "Pity, I could've used your talents to rule the Momodo and the Human World with these kind of attacks..." A man, completely in dark clothing yells out, "Nexus Negate!" The black hole disappears and frees the new momodo, unharmed.

"Sorry Oma, my _dear_ old friend, it's time to end this quarrel in my favor!" The momodo reaches his hand out to Oma's head as the man in dark clothing yells out, "Dark Macare!" An orb of darkness is released from the momodo's hand and heads for Oma. "Darkling, there is another who will defeat you!" The orb engulfs Oma, and implodes, taking a 60 foot radius with it. The momodo, Darkling, walks towards the man in dark clothing and says, "Good work Emmanuel, for your first Elemental Master kill..." "Thank you master..." Emmanuel bows before Darkling and walks with him out of the area.

In the city, Kyle, Magi, Kyo, Zatch, Megumi, and Tia walk down to the park as Kyle, Kyo, and Megumi discuss about a warning from Oma. "It was about two days ago whn Oma told me about an evil momodo that was out to attack ever Master of Elements and kill them. He said that this momodo is the same one who wiped the Masters of Elements from existence a while back." Kyle began. "Why would such a momodo do this?" asked Megumi. "Because it's the best way to kill off the powerful momodos first on their journey to Momodo King." replied Kyo. "Do you think that tia or Zatch might be in danger as well?" asked Megumi. "Maybe, but I do not know." Kyle finally said.

As soon as the gang reached the park, they saw the new momodo, Darkling, Standing in their way. "So, you're Magi, I presume?" Magi spoke out with, "Yeah, got a problem with that?" "Yes, actually, I do..." Kyo yells out, "He's a momodo, get out of the way!" Emmanuel appears and yells out, "you ain't going anywhere! Zekruss!" A dark barrier blocks the group's only way of escape. Kyo says, " Zatch, prepare for battle, Zacare!" The bolts of lightning from Zatch's mouth heads for Darkling. Darkling jumps out of the way and Emmanuel yells out, "Dark Macare!" The dark orb is thrown at Zatch, and completely vaporizes Zatch's body from existence.

"ZATCH!" Kyo yells, "Magi, you have to save Zatch!" "Right, Kyle?" Kyle takes a deep breath and yells out, "Cura!" Bolts of dark lightning zaps Kyle and Magi, leaving them defenseless. "Sorry, light attacks don't work in the barrier of darkness..." Says while chuckling. "Damn you to hell!" Kyo yells, running after the evil momodo. "YOU KILLED ZATCH!" Kyo throws a punch, but unaffects Darkling, Darkling throws his own punch at Kyo's stomach, and making Kyo's eyes turn blank. Kyo falls to the ground, and dies instantly.

"No... This can't be happening!" Kyle yells out, holding his own head. Megumi, stares in horror as to the death of Kyo. Megumi, in anger, yells out a spell, and Tia unleashes several large beams of red light at Darkling, but Darkling dodges every attack of the beams. Emmanuel yells out, "Dark Macare!" Another orb of darkness is thrown at Tia, but Tia saw the attack and dodges it, but as Tia looked up, she saw her destiny as Darkling punched her in the head, killing her instantly.

Megumi falls to her knees and her eyes shrink in disbelief of what is happening. Kyle runs over to Megumi and shakes her. "Megumi, don't do this to me, wake up, I can't lose all of my friends now, not like this!" Megumi ignores Kyle, and keeps at her current state.

Kyle stands up and Magi's eyes glow brighter and brighter, and his body just seems to glow with a gold aura once again, but brighter than anything before. Kyle opens his book and screams out, "Ultimate Macare!" As Kyle said those words, the words appear and glow brightly for the first time in his book and Magi raises both of his hands and unleashes his most powerful attack known to all momodos in the Momodo World. The orb of all elements grew to be as large as ten feet, just from Magi's hands. Then Magi releases the attack and it heads for Darkling, destroying all matter around and in it's way towards Darkling. The attack hits Darkling, destroying the area around Darkling, leaving a cloud around the area. "Did we do it?"

"No... You didn't..." Darkling reappeared from the cloud of smoke with gold eyes and ready to fight. "Dark Macare!" "Macare!" The two orbs head for each other and creates a large explosion that sends the owners of the orbs backwards into a wall for each of them. "I'm not giving up!" Magi yells and Kyle yells out, "Corrosion!" The black hole appears and the arms grab Darkling. "Oh, come on guys, something new!" "Nexus Negate!" The black hole disappears from the area and Darkling is unharmed. "Maground!" The ground shakes as one of the earth walls hit Darkling and sends him flying into the air. "Aero!" A tornado hits Darkling while he's in the air and sends him farther flying. "Magma!" A tornado of fire hits Darkling, again, in the air, but this time, making him fall onto the ground, on fire.

"That should do it!" exclaimed Kyle. Darkling then stands up, removing his robe to reveal the samurai armor and goes into a battle stance. "Well, well, Oma was right about you, that you were strong, now I will prove that you are just an insignificant bug in my way to becoming Momodo King!" Emmanuel yells out, "Oblivion!" The entire area shakes as dark beams of light shoot out of the ground, and Magi is engulfed by one and is damaged beyond anything before.

Magi falls to the ground, and is barely able to move. "Magi, we can't lose to these guys, they killed Zatch, Kyo, and Tia, they must not be allowed to live!" Kyle yells out to Magi. Magi gets to his feet and replied, "you're right... We can't lose... Not yet..." In Magi's right hand, Kyle's kanta sword appears and shines the brightest light in the area.

"What is that?" Darkling yells out, trying to shield his eyes from the light. Magi looks at the blade's light, and feels warmth and just grasping it. Then Magi looks up to see Darkling, cowering from the light. "You don't like things bright eh? Well here's a present from the brightest light!" Magi jumps into the air and slashes down onto the ground below Darkling, who dodged the attack. Then a crater appears from the blade to the ground. Magi looks at Darkling again, smirking. "This is going to be fun, right Darkling?" Darkling shudders, then pulls out his sword, whose blade is completely black and has a dark aura around it. "I won't be defeated by a mere Master of Elements like you!" Magi yells out at the top of his lungs and says, "I _AM_ _The Master of All Elements_!"

Magi dashes forward, as well as Darkling, and their swords clash and unleashes the ultimate battle of the powers Light and Dark, Good and Evil, against one another to see who will become the most powerful momodo.

In the background, Kyle pulls out Megumi, Kyle, Tia, and Zatch outside of the dark barrier and says, "Cura!" Tia, Kyo, and Zatch are completely healed from their death states. Megumi's eyes light up and gives Tia a hug of relief. "Megumi, what happened?" Tia asked, while being hugged. Kyo and Zatch, with a confused look on their faces, both look at Kyle for answers. But all Kyle said was to stay away from their and he ran back inside the barrier, where the ultimate battle of Good and Evil reigned at...


	12. Year of Hell, Part 2 Ending

OCC: The Last Chapter... I hope you like it. Please submit any complaints or compliments about the ending, because I know there will be some. but ask any questions about some of the contents of it, and I might be able to answer your questions by e-mail.

Chapter 12

Year of Hell Saga: Part 2

Yin Versus Yang

In the Momodo World, there are two swords of great power that could destroy entire civilizations with one swift slash. However, because of their great power, these swords were separated from each other, for if they were to ever clash with one another, the Momodo and the Human Worlds would be in danger of annihilation. One went to the legendary Elemental Warrior, Oma, the Sword of Yin. The other, the Sword of Yang, went to another Elemental Master called, Darkling.

Oma could not grasp the full understanding of the sword, so he never used it and locked it away, for a later use for Magi. Darkling, however, misused the power of the Sword and went onto destroying all of the Elemental Masters to he could become the most powerful of them all and would rule the Momodo world forever, for he would end all of the future Battles for Momodo King so he would rule for eternity.

At the last Momodo battle, a little over than a millennia ago, Darkling was defeated by another Elemental Master so the balance of power in the momodo world would never be broken. The Elemental Master was Saba, the First Elemental Master.

Saba borrowed the Yin Sword from Oma to defeat Darkling, but when the wielder of the Yang Sword is defeated in battle, all memory about the two warriors who wield the swords, are forgotten and everyone around them would have no memory of them.

Years after that, Darkling rediscovered his Yang Sword and continued his battle against Elemental Masters, but this time, in the Momodo World. Saba had died of old age and the sword was already back in Oma's hands. Darkling succeeded in killing all but two True Elemental Masters. Magi and Oma.

When the Battle for Momodo King began, Darkling made it his duty to find the last Elemental Masters and to take the Sword of Yin into his own grasp.

As powerful as these swords are, they are nothing compared to the power of the fusion form that these swords create. When the two swords come together to create the Sword of Yin and Yang, it's power would be unmeasurable. The wielder would have the ultimate might of God's left hand. However, if the swords were ever destroyed, the wielders would vanish from space and time, to never be remembered, or met with, to anyone ever again.

In the dark barrier, Darkling backs off from his attack and puts his hand up. His spell book wielder yells out, "Dark Macare!"

The blast of all dark elements are launched from Darkling's hand and heads for Magi.

Kyle yells out, "Nexus!" Magi's eyes turn gold and the attack from Darkling disappears without a trace right before it could hit Magi. Magi leaps into the air and slashes down onto Darkling's position. Darkling rolls to the side to avoid the attack.

Magi turns towards Darkling and whips his sword to the side to release a blade of energy and sends it towards Darkling. Darkling stands straight and yells, "Is that all you got?" Darkling whips his sword down to send it's own, but more powerful, blade of energy and sends to towards Magi.

The two blades of energy collide with each other, and are sent towards Magi. Magi jumps out of the way, and the blades of energy barely miss him.

Kyle looks into his white spell book and sees the last words in the book, glowing with such an intensity like none before.

Kyle says to himself, "'Tsuyoi Tomoshibi Yaiba'... But that's Japanese for 'Powerful Light Sword!'"

Darkling fires another blade of energy towards Magi and hits him, sending his to the wall of the barrier. Kyle starts to run towards Magi, but Darkling fires another energy blade towards Kyle, fortunately, Kyle jumps out of the way.

"Now, give me your book, and no one else has to die today!" said Darkling, evilly.

Magi barely stands up to his feet and stands ready to fight once more. Kyle takes a deep breath and yells, "Tsuyoi Tomoshibi Yaiba!"

The White Book begins to glow bright gold as Kyle finished his reciting of the spell. Magi raises his sword, then quickly slashes down to release a large blast of bright light, and engulfs Darkling, and destroying the Sword of Yang.

The book that belonged to Darkling, vanished in an instant as the entire planet turned to darkness.

Magi and Kyle were alone now. Kyle looks around to confirm that all around is complete darkness. Magi fell to the ground, face down.

"I need a vacation..." said Magi, his face still down.

A figure materializes from the darkness in front of Kyle and Magi, at that second, Magi scrambles back to his feet.

The figure says to the two bewildered partners, "I am Saba, the First Elemental Master from the Momodo World."

Kyle walks up to Saba and replies, "Well, I'm Kyle, and here's Magi, the current Elemental Master, say hi, Magi, then say bye."

Magi quickly says, "Hi!" then, "Bye."

Kyle and Magi start to walk away from Saba, when suddenly Saba yells out, "Wait a moment! I'm not done with you yet!"

Kyle and Magi quickly stop, then walk back to Saba.

"You could've just said that you were not done yet, no need to get emotional!" replied Kyle.

"You two destroyed the Yang Sword, unfortunately, this means that Magi and everyone who knew him must forget him or that he ever existed," spoke Saba.

"Why?" asked Magi.

"The Yin and Yang swords was never meant to be used for evil, and I cannot trust you two to use it, or even remember it," replied Saba.

"Very well then, but at least let me remember Magi, so I can take care of him, otherwise, he won't survive," said Kyle finally.

"Very well, I will send you back to the Human World, Magi will not remember this, for you two will be sent into the past, to the beginning so that these events will not happen again..." Saba finally said, before a bright light engulfs the two partners, and sends them to New York City...

One Year before Magi's and Kyle's Fateful Encounter...

"Hey Magi, want this?" asked a very cut up and beat-up Kyle, handing a dirty and beat-up Magi a piece of rotten cheese.

Magi nods and takes the piece of cheese and stuffs it down his own throat.

"Hey, Benny, do you remember about my past?" asked Magi to Kyle, a.k.a. Benny.

"No," Kyle (Benny) says in a lying tone, then picks up a cup of dirty water and drinks it. "But, things will get better, I promise."

For months later, Kyle (Benny) desperately tries to get a job to make sure that Magi survives this event, until the time of the arrival of the appearance of Kyle in this time era.

Three months before this time era's Kyle appears before Magi, Benny had to use Magi to gain money to survive, by making Magi stand next to him at street corners. "Don't worry Magi, in three months or so, things will get better..." said Kyle (Benny) to Magi.

Eight Days before Magi's and Kyle's Fateful Encounter...

Kyle (Benny) walks up to Magi and says, " I have to leave now, but... I'll be back to get you, alright?"

"But Benny, where are you going?" asked Magi.

"Somewhere... But, I'll be back," replied Kyle (Benny).

Kyle starts to walk away, when he remembered something. Benny walks up to Magi and takes Magi's spell book. "I'm going to need this Magi, alright?"

"Okay Benny..." replied Magi as Benny started to walk away from the street corner where in eight days, Kyle in this time era, meets and takes Magi home with him.

"I'm sorry Magi, but this spell book will never bother you again," said Benny as he walked away.

Day of Kyle and Magi's Fateful Encounter...

A teen walks past Magi, then heads back towards him. The teen is Kyle of this time era. Kyle walked up to Magi and squatted down to become face-to-face with Magi.

"Hey, where's your parents?"

Magi looked up at Kyle with a blank look and replied, "I don't have any, but I do have a friend, he said he'll be back soon."

Kyle got relieved, then said, "how long has it been since your friend left?"

"About eight days..."

Benny watches from the shadows as the Kyle of this time era takes Magi away from the destiny that he was given. Benny smiles and walks away with the spell book.

"As long as I live, I am going to protect this book so Magi can live a simple and good life..." Benny says to himself as he walks away forever, and never to be seen again.

Without the spell book, Magi and Kyle never meet up with Oma, George, Kyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, or any other of the momodos with partners from the previous life they had. With the Swords Yin and Yang gone from all time, Darkling was never able to destroy all Elemental Masters or to become corrupt from the power of the Yang Sword.

As for the original Kyle, now called Benny, He lives on for another year before dying from hunger. At his death, Benny drops the book into lake nearby and the book sinks to the bottom of the ocean, to never be seen again. According to the rules of the momodo world, when the book of a momodo is lost forever without being destroyed and the momodo has no more memories of the momodo world, the momodo is disqualified and is rejected from the Battle for Momodo King...

The End...


End file.
